


Practice

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cello, F/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb just wants to practice his cello and the only place he can find has an art student in it. But maybe she's not so bad.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinylilremus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylilremus/gifts).



> It's tinylilremus's birthday! Hap Birth! I wrote this for her! She's great!

Caleb fought back the urge to groan. He had searched high and low for an empty room to practice in, but his search turned up nothing(well, not too low. The labyrinths of the basement would swallow him up, and he'd never see daylight again). Every single classroom and practice space of the fine art center was taken up by another student practicing in preparation for finals week. For a moment, he considered just taking his cello home, but his neighbors had banned cello practice there. All he wanted was another hour of practice before he called it a day. With his senior solo concert coming up, Caleb needed as much practice as he could get, so he could get rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

Things were starting to look up when he saw a student leave a class carrying a flute case. Caleb made a bee-line to the room hoping that he was right that he finally found a place where he could play. He rushed in only to find someone else in there. Bent over a sketchbook was a young woman. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her art and Caleb couldn't help but find it endearing. She was also inconvenient. 

Caleb started to close the door when she looked up. "Oh, do you need something?" she asked.

"Nein, it is nothing," Caleb said. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Are you looking for a place to practice? You can totally practice here if you want," she offered. "I just have to fill up this sketchbook, so it's not like you're distracting me or anything." It was a tempting offer, but even just looking at her, Caleb could tell that she was the loud distracting type. Her clothes looked like a Lisa Frank nightmare, and her blue hair was done up in buns that almost looked like horns. She seemed to noticed his hesitance. "I'm super quiet, and I don't even hum."

Desperation made him nod. "Danke."

"So, can I ask why a professor needs to use a classroom to practice in?"

Caleb could feel his cheeks turning hot red. "I'm not a professor. Just a returning student. I have a concert tomorrow." Before returning for his senior year, it had been over ten years since Caleb had last been at university. Part of him still wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Oh, sorry. Though that explains why you smell so bad." She smiled brightly at him. "My name's Jester!"

"Caleb Widogast." He set his cello up in the corner. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Jester shook her head. "Nah, there's been people practicing in here all day. I've got ear plugs if you suck, so I've been listening to my own stuff most of the day."

"That's good." At least Caleb didn't have to worry about her listening to him playing. 

Jester went back to her drawing, and Caleb finished setting up his cello. He took out his bow, breathed in deeply, and started to play.

Everything melted away and it was just Caleb and his cello. His bow danced over the strings of the cello and music filled the room. There were no mistakes which was more than he could say about his life away from his cello. Just pure sound

Caleb looked up when changing his music sheet and saw Jester staring at him. He nearly dropped his bow with nerves, and she suddenly looked away. Trying not to think about it, Caleb went back to playing.

After an hour, Caleb finally looked up from practicing and found that he was alone in the room. There was a piece of striped notebook paper lying on his cello case which he knew was not there when he started playing. He picked it up to see a drawing of himself playing. The detail was was amazing. It looked just like him, but the artist was kinder to Caleb than life was. In the picture, there was a smile on his face that he knew hadn't been there in years. 

Next to the picture was a note. -Omigosh! Your playing is SUPER GOOD. Can you text me when your concert is? Jester- There were hearts around her note and she left her phone number.

Caleb stared down at the note. She liked his playing. It had been a long time since he played in front of someone who wasn't a professor, a classmate, or Nott. And she liked it. He debated just throwing it away, but Jester must have worked hard on the sketch so it would be rude to throw it away. Her phone number stared up at him. Maybe it wouldn't do him any harm to invite her. His phone was out and he sent her the time before he could stop himself.

Soon he got message back that was just a bunch of smiley emojis. Another followed it. -YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! Thanks Cayleb! I'll be the one cheering xtra loud!

Caleb found himself smiling at the text. He pocketed his phone. He still had butterflies in his stomach, but now it wasn't just because of the concert.


End file.
